


Uninvited Guest

by Basementbubba



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basementbubba/pseuds/Basementbubba
Summary: Gundham is just chilling with his four dark devas in his dorm when someone bursts in his room unannounced.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 11





	Uninvited Guest

It was 3:30AM at night at Jabberwock Island, After the 2nd Class Trial, Gundham needed to relax. He was feeding his hamsters some sunflower seeds he bought at the Rocketpunch Market earlier that day, suddenly as he was putting Cham-P back in his cage, a loud banging sound came at his door. Gundham wondered who on earth could disturb him at this hour, but he was to late to answer the door as Ibuki Mioda already let herself into Gundham's dorm room. "WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE, MERE MORTAL?" Gundham shouted at her despite it being very late at night. "Ooo....I love being loud tooo!!! Watch this!" Ibuki started singing one of her ear piercing songs so loud that the whole island could hear her in the calm nighttime. Gundham plugs his ears until she stops. "Why am i cursed with this fate! explain yourself Screeching Witch of the Five Moons!!" Gundham says. "Ibuki was getting lonely all cooped up in her room, so i just choose you to invade Gundham! we don't get to talk much but i really like you and your little hamsters" Gundham scoffed at her "They are no mere "Hamsters" THEY ARE THE FEARED DEMON BEASTS FROM HELL, THE FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!!!" Gundham said. Ibuki was twirling her fingers and swaying her hips, "That's not the only reason i came to visit you Gundham." She paused for a moment and then just went for it. "I think your SUPER DUPER HOT AS FUCK! Please just breed me my emo Daddy!" Ibuki shouted out and stepped closer to Gundham. He was so flustered and a beet red blushing mess that he had to hide his face under his Purple scarf, nobody ever thought about Gundham in a romantic way before in his life, and of course Gundham was a growing 18 year old man so he sometimes had sexual thoughts about his other classmates. Wither it was Akane's huge rack, Chiaki's thick thighs or even Ibuki's short skirt and punkish clothing style got him rock hard at night, nobody expects it, but Gundham has quite Masturbation problem when he is all alone and he barely gets any social attention at school or even the breeding club. Ibuki laid on Gundham's bed and started relaxing while He was still in shock from her sudden confession to Him. "What do you think your doing." "I'm sleeping over that's what! we will have so much fun together, I'll even suck your dick for ya!" Gundham was quite tired from the class trial so he laid next to ibuki on his Comfy but small bed (it was only made for one) Ibuki started cuddling up to him, then she reached to her button up shirt and started unbuttoning it, after she had it off she let Gundham fondle her well sized C-cup breasts (she was not wearing a bra) she grabbed Gundham's unbandaged hand and started sucking on his finger. She came up close to him and breathed a hot breath of air against his neck,she turned around and started grinding her plump ass on his crotch, she knew it would make him really hard. She then started unbuttoning his jacket and took off his shirt to kiss his upper half, she left kiss marks with her glossy lipstick lower and lower...then unbuttoned his pants with her mouth. Gundham was in so much euphoria that he stopped objecting and let Ibuki do her thing on him. she finallly reached his invisible boxers and pulled them off, to reveal and Massive 8.5 Inch Cock that the mighty GUNDHAM TANAKA wielded. Ibuki gazed at it with a gleam in her eyes, Drool dripping from her mouth, Licking her lips like she was looking at one of Teruteru's delectable full-course meals, She could not wait to stuff it in her mouth and she did. Gundham experiencing the feeling of his cock being caressed by the Ultimate musician's soft plump lips. Her head went up and down, up and down, it was measurising to Gundham and he was actually really enjoying the Blowjob Ibuki was giving him. He was about to hit his climax "Ibuki i'm almost!...There!.." Ibuki smiled and put on her last act of Sucking his member "Grab my horns Tanaka" She said. Gundham did what he was told and started skull-fucking her extremely fast and hard, she even very lightly used her top teeth to add sensation to his dick, "i guess those head banging skills finally have a use now" He said mockingly. Of course Ibuki could not reply has she was choking on his dick at the moment, Finally he came in her throat, there was globs and spurts of cum that she swallowed done with a snarky grin on her face. "Ibuki is the Ultimate Cock Sucker!!! Let's do this again sometime!" she exclaimed, Gundham smiled at her. Ibuki slept by Gundham's side for the rest of the night, maybe this school trip isn't so bad he thought.


End file.
